villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abis Mal
Abis Mal is one of the minor antagonists in Disney's 1994 hit The Return of Jafar, sequel to the 1992 hit Aladdin, and in its television series. He is voiced by Jason Alexander. Abis Mal is consistenly portrayed as a power hungry, greedy criminal but absolutely hopeless at his career - even in rare moments when Abis Mal gains phenomenal power (such as when he gained control of a genie - not just once but twice) he is often clueless as to what to do with it. Abis Mal dreams of being Sultan one day but not so much out of a desire for power (though it is a definite plus) but due to his bizarre obsession with hats - Abis Mal's hat craze is played upon greatly in the series and he envies the Sultan for having a bigger hat than he does and show maniacal glee whenever he succeeds in donning the Sultan's hat. Abis Mal is considered one of Aladdin's weakest and most cowardly villains but is one of the most recurring - making up for his relative lack of threat with sheer determination. Appearances ''The Return of Jafar'' In the 1994 film, he leads a band of thieves who don't like him because he kept the lions share of the plundered wealth while leaving at best a bag of coins for the entire troop, and Aladdin steals his treasure, making him very angry. He manages to board Carpet but Abu takes the crystal flower from and he tries to take it back but falls off due to letting go of the edge to grab Abu. He and his troops also attempt to get their revenge on Aladdin when they reencounter him at Agrabah when the latter literally bumps into him while chasing Iago, although Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin by causing Abis Mal and his followers to be knocked into a wagon filled with chickens eggs, as well forced to escape when the chicken owner, lamenting the destruction of his eggs, calls the guards to arrest them, with the guards also recognizing him (presumably for his earlier thefts). Later, while getting some water from a well he comes across a black lamp, and plans to sell it for riches, while rubbing it to clean off the water. His unknowingly summoning Jafar also inadvertently saved him when he learns that the thieves under his command plan to kill him for both his earlier mistreatment of them as well as his failure in getting revenge on Aladdin. With Jafar unable to attack Aladdin and the others directly due to his new genie limitations (and also forced to utilize his human form due to Abis Mal being too scared to even respond to Jafar while in his genie form), he forces Abis Mal to work for him by granting Abis Mal's first wish for treasure from a sunken ship by sending him to the ship itself; with Abis Mal forced to sacrifice his second wish to escape, he must now aid Jafar in his plans for revenge on Aladdin in order to gain his third wish (although when he learns that Jafar wanted revenge on Aladdin, he remarks that he was more than willing to help him in getting his revenge anyhow, as he desired revenge against him as well). After sneaking into the palace and Jafar reencountering Iago, Jafar also magically seals Abis Mal into a treasure chest after the latter made the mistake of verbally considering wishing for the treasure chest before removing the seal. He later attacks Aladdin and the Sultan on a flying horse and an army of shadowy assassins, leading to the Sultan's capture and Aladdin being washed out to sea, the latter action only because one of the shadowy assassins telekinetically lifts an unconscious Aladdin away from the waterfall's rocks, to which Abis Mal immediately calls Jafar out on the action, before Jafar revealed that he had a different method of revenge. Later Jafar fakes the Sultan's murder so that Aladdin will be arrested and executed, purposely slices the Sultan's hat to plant as evidence though Abis Mal wanted it. Later, Jafar tempts Abis Mal with various treasures so that he can free him with his final wish, warning Abis Mal that there is a great deal he can do to the thief without killing him when he wonders if freeing Jafar would result in the treasures Jafar summoned disappearing. Before this threat can go further, Aladdin manages to steal the lamp, resulting in its destruction and Jafar's death after a prolonged battle. He was thrown off the crumbling Palace balcony and eventually landed hanging on a tree below. Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. ''Aladdin: The Series'' Abis Mal was the series' more recurring villain, often coming up with elaborate plans to acquire magical items or resources; one notable occasion saw him stealing Genie's lamp to try and gain his three wishes (Although this plan was doomed from the beginning as Genie wasn't in the lamp at the time and doesn't grant wishes any more anyway). Other plans included attempting to travel back in time and alter the circumstances of Agrabah's founding so that he was in charge, forcing Carpet to fly them to a city with a secret treasure, or working with Mechanicles to infect the group with various 'mood stones' that would make them experience one specifically powerful emotion over all others. Here he has a far greater control over his minions and in the pilot episode "Air Feathered Friend" it is revealed he kills the minions who fail him. ''Air Feather Friends ''On to Agrabah! May its walls fall like... like... on to Agrabah!-Abis Mal Tornadoes were raging through Agrabah, leading everyone to believe they were wind demons, but Aladdin thought they were only thieves, since they stole from people. Betting with Razoul and Fazal that he could prove the tornadoes weren't demons, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Genie, and Carpet confront them and discover that they are Abis Mal's thugs. The group also found out that they were using roc feathers to turn themselves into tornadoes. At the hideout, Abis Mal berated his thugs for losing to Aladdin and planned to have them killed, despite Haroud's advising against it. Mal then boasted about how he'd use his feather-wielding thugs to rule Agrabah. That night, Aladdin and the gang snuck into Mal's lair to get a roc feather as proof that he was behind the tornadoes. They discovered that Mal had gotten the feathers by imprisoning a baby roc. Abu tried to free the roc when Abis and Haroud walked in and sicced the guards on them. Genie escaped with the baby roc while Aladdin, Carpet, Iago, and Abu were accidentally blown back to Agrabah by Abis Mal. Mal and his gang attacked Agrabah the next morning, revealing their true identites to Razoul and Fazal. Aladdin was able to stop several of Mal's men with a rope and a snake, but Mal and his remaining goons trapped them in a whirlwind and prepared to cut them to ribbons. Suddenly, Genie and the baby roc arrived with the mother roc, who blew Mal and his men away. Haroud, watching, made a sarcastic remark about how glad he was that he was with Abis. ''The Vapor Chase ''This is even worse than when I traded the cow for those magic beans! Boy was that embarrassing! Eh, when you're a kid you think you're so smart.-Abis Mal Abis Mal and Haroud bought a chest full of soot that, when thrown onto fire, turned into living clouds of smoke that promised to steal for them. Mal and Haroud sold the soot to Jasmine, who distributed it to everyone in Agrabah, despite Aladdin's suspicions. The smoke monsters robbed everyone in Agrabah and brought their plunder to Abis Mal. Aladdin and the gang followed one of them back to Mal and Haroud's hideout, where all the smoke monsters fused into the smoke demon Sootinai. Sootinai severed his ties with Abis and Haroud and began to burn Agrabah, using the smoke from the fires to make himself stronger while the two thieves fled. Aladdina nd the gang took barrels of lamp oil out to a canyon and blew them up to lure Sootinai away from Agrabah. They then doused him with water from an underground well, extinguishing him and washing away Mal and Haroud, who had escaped into the canyon and nearly been blown up by the lamp oil. Later, they burned the soaked remains of Sootinai, seemingly resurrecting him. The two thieves ran off in fear, not knowing it was only Genie that scared them. ''Some Enchanted Genie ''I hear all. In fact, I hear the conversation of distant grazing antelope...boy, are they boring.-Abis '' Abis Mal and Haroud had stolen Genie's lamp from Aladdin, but since Abis Mal had stepped on Abu, he, Aladdin, and Genie were pursuing them, Genie complaining how Mal didn't realize he was free and no longer granted wishes. However, the trio were unable to catch Mal and Haroud and the two got away. As Mal rubbed Genie's lamp, Genie followed and ran into the female genie, Eden, who'd been released by an orphan girl named Dhandi. As the two genies got to know each other, Mal and Haroud took notice of their magic and discovered Eden. Abis then planned to take control of her instead. When Eden left for her date with Genie, Mal and Haroud kidnapped Dhandi and forced her to give them Eden's bottle. Mal summoned Eden and pronounced himself her new master. Genie, thinking Eden dumped him, told Aladdin what happened and revealed he'd known where Mal had been all along. When he saw Eden with him, he accused her of playing him for a fool. Abis Mal wished for Eden to get rid of Genie and she imprisoned him at the bottom of the ocean. Abis then wished for Eden to make him super-powerful. However, Eden was able to get around Mal's first wish by telling Genie that Mal hadn't said to imprison him forever. As the super-powerful Abis Mal tried to kill Aladdin, Genie depowered him, Eden pointing out that Mal didn't wish to be super-powerful forever. Mal then wished for Eden to turn Genie and Aladdin into cockroaches, but Abu snatched Eden's bottle and gave it to Dhandi, who wished for Eden not to grant Mal's wish. This caused the magic to redirect and turn Mal and Haroud into cockroaches instead. ''Forget Me Lots '' ''One sniff and the Sultan's memory will be wiped away. Agrabah will be plunged into chaos! I will step into the power vacuum and at last- Abis Mal '' (claps his hand over Abis Mal's mouth) ''The throne shall belong to Abis Mal.-Haroud Abis Mal stole the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness from the monks that worshipped it to brainwash the Sultan and take the throne. However, Abu stole the rose so that Aladdin could give it to Jasmine. The rose made Jasmine forget who she was and Abis Mal and Haroud convinced her that she was Mal's daughter and the Scourge of the Desert. The next day, Abis Mal, Haroud, Jasmine, and their goons infiltrated the palace and imprisoned the Sultan and the guards. However, Jasmine betrayed Abis Mal and had him imprisoned as well, saying no one as incompetent as him could be her father. Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Genie, and Carpet then barged in and Jasmine ordered them to be executed immediately. Genie fought the goons while Carpet, Iago, and Abu dealt with the brainwashed Rajah. Aladdin and Jasmine fought, Aladdin trying to convince Jasmine of who she really was but to no avail. Aladdin was forced to flee, but remembered what he'd forgotten: the anniversary of his Jasmine's first date. When Aladdin told Jasmine about this, the rose wilted, breaking the spell. Abis Mal, Haroud, and their goons showed up, but Genie sprayed them with the essence of the rose, making them forget who they were. Iago and Abu told them that they were their attendants. ''Lost and Founded ''Maybe some other time! (runs into the portal, followed by his men)-Abis Mal On Founder's Day, Abis Mal and two goons stole a magic hourglass from an old fortune teller. The hourglass allowed them to travel in time, causing Abis Mal to change history so that he ruled Agrabah. Aladdin and company followed him through the time vortex to when Agrabah was first founded by a group of nomads. Abis Mal conivnced his ancestor, Abnor Mal, to get rid of Hamed, Agrabah's founder and Jasmine's ancestor, and found Agrabah himself. Abis Mal sent Hamed to prehsitoric times, causing Jasmine to vanish. Aladdin was able to rescue Hamed, just as Abis and Abnor were forcing the rest of the nomads, as well as Abu and Iago, to build Agrabah. When the two saw Aladdin and Hamed were back, they fought over the hourglass and broke it, creating a massive time vortex that sucked in Abis, Aladdin, Abnor, Hamed, and Abis Mal's goons. The six men fight, adopting different outfits and weapons from different time periods until Genie was able to contain the vortex and bring them back. The gang then returned to their own time, Hamed now motivated to found Agrabah and Abnor sent to live in the desert as an outcast, which is probably why Abis Mal became a thief. When the gang returned to the present, Genie revealed he had left Abis Mal in prehistoric times, being chased by a saber-tooth tiger. ''The Flawed Couple ''(has the green stone on his hat) I envy Aladdin. He always beats me. And such a nice, thick head of hair. '' (sigh)-Abis Mal'' The episode began with Abis Mal complaining to Ackbar about how Aladdin foiled his last evil scheme. He then presented a box of mood stones that he was planning to use in his next scheme, but couldn't come into contact with them without being affected by their power. That's when Mechanicles entered the Skull and Dagger, sore over his last defeat at the hands of Aladdin. He and Abis Mal began fighting over who would destroy Aladdin. The other thieves became annoyed by their bickering and moved in to crush them. In attempts to defend themselves, Mechanicles pulled out a small beetle automaton and Abis Mal pulled out the yellow of his mood stones, both proving ineffectual. However, Mechanicles' beetle grabbed the mood stone and caused the thieves to flee with its power. Upon realizing that Mechanicles' bugs were unaffected by Mal's stones, they decided to team up to take revenge on Aladdin. Mechanicles put each of the mood stones in a bug and drew up a plan to lure Aladdin company, as Abis Mal didn't have one. This plan consisted of Abis Mal telling a woman that his brother was caught in a cave in and only Aladdin could save him. Aladdin and the gang flew to the cave where Mal's 'brother' was, only to be attacked by one of the scorpions from 'I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like'. Genie saved them, but they realized they were trapped and began to look for another way out. Mechanicles then had Abis Mal release the stone-carrying beetles on the group: the pink one made Iago fall in love with Jasmine, the green one made Jasmine envious, the blue one made Carpet mopey, and the white one made Abu laugh uncontrollably. While Aladdin and Genie wondered what was going on, Abis Mal misheard Mechanicles and unleashed their secret weapon: a giant mechanical mantis. The attack caused Aladdin to fall off a cliff, but Genie saved him. Abis Mal and Mechanicles briefly wondered if Aladdin was dead, but knew it was more likely that he survived. The mantis brought in Aladdin's captured friends. Aladdin and Genie both arrived in the room where Abis Mal and Mechanicles were and learned of how the two were controlling the gang as they argued. The two villains eventually came to blows, but when they saw Aladdin coming, had the mantis attack him. They then put Genie under the influence of the purple stone, making him snooty. Finally, they put Aladdin under the influence of the yellow stone, making him afraid, and chased him down in the mantis. Aladdin, however, was able to beat the stone by saying it was just the stone that was making him afraid and when the two villains threatened to hurt Jasmine. When the two tried to attack Aladdin, they accidentally set in motion the destruction of the base while Aladdin freed his friends from the influence of the stones. Genie was able to get the gang out, commenting that no one could've survived the base's destruction, but Aladdin was certain they had. He was right; while Mechanicles came under the affect of the white stone, Abis Mal came under the affect of the green stone and became envious of Aladdin. ''The Day the Bird Stood Still ''Well, you were an expensive purchase weren't you, Mr. Rock Ifrit? ''(Pokes rock ifrit with a stick) ''Hey, I’m talking to you! ''(To Haroud) ''Do you think we paid too much for this guy? I hate paying too much!-Abis Abis Mal spiked the Sultan's bath oils with rock ifrit venom that would slowly turn the Sultan to stone, and Abis Mal would only give him the antidote if the Sultan surrendered control of Agrabah to him. However, Iago had bathed before the Sultan, and was the one turning to stone. As Abis Mal gloated about how the rock ifrit was helping him conquer Agrabah without having to face Genie, Iago confronted him and revealed that he was the one turning to stone. Mal (with help from Haroud) said he would give Iago the antidote if he brought Genie's lamp to him, which Iago reluctantly agreed to. Aladdin bought a rock ifrit call from an old woman, who told him that only the powdered scales of a rock ifrit was the cure to its venom. After blowing the call and capturing Mal's ifrit, Aladdin found a note from Iago, telling what he was going to do. Tormented by guilt, Iago couldn't give the lamp to Mal, but Abis was able to take it from him. As the captured Aladdin berated Iago, Mal revealed his ifrit was gone and he couldn't get the antidote. Aladdin tossed it to Iago, who turned almost completely to stone. The nearly-petrified Iago summoned Genie who captured Mal but had to drop him when Haroud threatened to smash Iago. Genie then told Abis that the rock ifrit call was a horn that would summon undead minions. Mal blew it, summoning the ifrit, who bit him. As he began to turn to stone, Mal tried to get the antidote, but Aladdin used it on Iago, curing him. Abis then ran after the ifrit, trying to get its scales. ''Caught by the Tale ''Prepare to be stung, you little Aladdin booster!-Abis Abis Mal and Haroud were searching for the secret stronghold of Scorpo the Undefeated to find his golden weapon. However, they were unable to get through the small opening and duped two children, Kaveed and Yani, into hunting for it, like Aladdin's treasure hunts. The kids got the weapon, a golden scorpion-shaped helm, and gave it to the two thieves, who left them in the pit. Iago and Abu joined the kids, and the four were chased by giant scorpions. While this was happening, Abis Mal discovered that the helm could shoot bolts of magic that freezed people. Ecstatic, Mal went to take over the palace. When the kids, Abu, and Iago escaped from underground, they told Genie what happened, who took them to the palace to warn Aladdin. However, Mal had already taken over and froze Genie when he tried to fight him. Aladdin swung in at that moment and he and Mal fought, Haroud getting frozen in the process. When Mal tried to freeze the kids, Aladdin spun the frozen Genie into him, knocking the helm off his head. Aladdin then chopped the tail off the helm, unfreezing everyone. Haroud fled while Mal was captured by the guards. ''Smolder and Wiser (chuckles) ''Graceful as ever. Magma, take care of this, uh…-Abis '' ''Street trash-Haroud '' ''I was going to say that!-Abis Abis Mal and Haroud bought a candle called the Candle of Magma from a green-skinned sorceror. A disguised Aladdin tried to steal the Candle, only to have his cover blown by Abu and Iago, who tried to rob a thief. Mal recoginized Abu and Iago and had the thieves attack Aladdin. Aladdin was able to elude the thieves and tried to take the Candle again, only to have Haroud cast the 'Curse of Clumsiness' on Aladdin, making him unbelievably clumsy. Mal and Haroud were able to escape while Aladdin barely escaped from the gang of thieves. Back at their hideout, Haroud told Abis that the Curse was not real and Mal lit the Candle, summoning a lava ifrit named Magma. Under ifrit law, Magma had to obey Mal. Abis took Magma to the palace and told the Sultan to give him the throne or Magma would burn Agrabah to the ground. True to his word, Magma began to heat up Agrabah and Aladdin agreed to help, in spite of his clumsiness. The gang descended into the Earth's core where Magma was generating the heat that was cooking Agrabah. Aladdin's clumsiness alerted the three villains. Genie fought them, after setting Aladdin aside, but Magma was able to get to Jasmine and tried to drop lava on her. Aladdin was able to get over his clumsiness to rescue her and the gang got away. Abis Mal repeated his ultimatum to the people of Agrabah and had Magma set the city on fire, in order to get Aladdin's attention. The gang arrived and Genie 'cursed' the villains with the flu. Magma did not believe Genie, but Abis Mal immediately began sneezing. Aladdin was able to knock Magma into the well and covered it, until the pressure caused by the steam sent Magma shooting towards the sun. Abis Mal and Haroud fled back to their hideout, where Haroud tried to convince Mal that he was not under a curse. ''Poor Iago ''Yes, it must be the legendary Golden Bird of Babbaganoosh. According to the ancient legend, the bird will lead anyone who follows it to treasure-Haroud '' ''I know! Let's follow it! It'll lead us to treasure!-Abis Mal '' ''Good thinking, o wise one.-Haroud As Iago was chased through the marketplace for his gold-covered feathers, Abis Mal and Haroud thought he was the Golden Bird of Babbaganoosh, and he would lead them to treasure. However, they were unable to catch him. The next day, Abis Mal was bellyaching about how they were unable to catch Iago. At that moment, Iago came in, giving treasure to thieves so they wouldn't be greedy. Mal and Haroud realized he was the Golden Bird they saw, leading Abis to believe that Iago was the Golden Bird in disguise. The duo captured Abu and would only release him if Iago led them to treasure. Iago led them to a rock formation, but there was no treasure there. Abis Mal and Haroud attacked Iago, as well as several shopkeepers and the palace guards, who were all out for Iago's blood. The fighting unleashed a geyser of water and seemingly killed Iago. Iago came to and blamed everything on Abis Mal and Haroud, who were chased away. ''The Seven Faces of Genie ''I hate that genie, Haroud! He's always thwarting me! But his thwarting days are over. This time we've got genie kaboom!-Abis As Aladdin, Genie, Iago, Abu, and the Sultan traveled to Getzistan on a diplomatic mission, Abis Mal and Haroud followed them with genie-negating explosive orbs which Mal planned to use to destroy Genie. Mal attempted to use one on Genie that night, but failed due to Genie firing a machine gun, misinterpreting fireworks as an attack. The next day, Mal was able to hit Genie with one of the orbs, but ran off with Haroud instead of the Sultan. However, the orb did not destroy Genie, it instead seperated him into seven aspects of his personality: Laughter, Anger, Courage, Kindness, Wisdom, Fear, and Weirdness. While Aladdin, Abu, and Iago dealt with the former four, Abis Mal and Haroud convinced the latter three to help them kidnap the Sultan, telling them that the SUltan was evil and Mal was the rightful ruler of Agrabah. As the seven Genies fought each other, they captured Sultan Pasta Al-Dente, causing Abis Mal to decide to conquer Getzistan instead. He then took out his remaining orb to destroy the Genies, but Aladdin threw it in hopes it would bring Genie back. It didn't work, but then Aladdin realized all they had to do was tell the Genies that he wanted the real Genie back. The Genies all merged back into the regular Genie, who trapped Abis Mal and HAroud in a cage as they tried to sneak away. ''Egg-stra Protection ''Once I have that talon of newborn griffin (he pulls out a bottle and opens it) My s''uper-strength potion will be complete! Then pow! Biceps like tree trunks! I'll flick people… hard! And I'll… I'll juggle elephants. Yes. My name will be feared! Abis Mal: Lord Elephant Juggler!-Abis'' Abis Mal and Haroud had stolen a griffin egg and were being chased by Aladdin, Abu, and Genie. They got the egg from them, but Aladdin was injured, much to Genie's guilt. Back at the palace, Aladdin explained how Mal had stolen the egg from a mother griffin, who was attacking Getzistan in her anger. As the gang flew to the city, Mal and Haroud followed, Abis revealing that he planned to use the talon of the newborn griffin in a potion that would give him super-strength. That night in Getzistan, where the griffin had scared everyone off, Haroud scared Abis Mal with scenarios of what the griffin would do to him if she found him, causing Mal to accidentally drink the incomplete potion. It gave Mal hair, but quickly changed into giving him hair all over his body. Desperate now, Abis stole the griffin egg from Aladdin and company and ran off with it. Haroud told Mal to sit on it to make it hatch. After a day of sitting, Abis tried to break open the egg, only to have Aladdin take it from him. After the gang had a scuffle with the mother griffin, Mal took the egg back only for it to hatch, the baby griffin reuniting with its mother. Abis Mal and Haroud where then caged by Sultan Pasta Al-Dente as freaks, in hopes of bringing people back to Getzistan. ''The Prophet Motive ''Oh, please! Spare me! Do what you want to him, ''(gestures to Haroud) ''but leave me alone! Please!-Abis '' (sarcastically) ''Your loyalty is touching, O great one. ''(bows)-Haroud'' Abis Mal and Haroud captured Carpet with a puppet of a female carpet and subdued him by threatening him with a jar of moths. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Iago saw the two thieves flying away on Carpet and gave chase. The chase led to the docks where Abis Mal and Haroud escaped on a ship. As the gang got their own boat, Haroud sewed Carpet into their ship's sail, and used the moths to make Carpet use his magic to make the ship fly. The gang followed, but were captured by Mal and Haroud, including Genie. Mal explained that he stole Carpet in order to get to the castle of Fashoom and steal his treasure. Once they arrived at the castle, Abis and Haroud took Jasmine with them to check for booby traps, leaving Aladdin behind. When the two thieves and Jasmine found the treasure, they came across the stone Fashoom. Abis Mal climbed up and stole his eye, which brought Fashoom back to life. Fashoom attempted to destroy Mal and Haroud for stealing his eye, but Aladdin was able to defeat him by using a shield to reflect Fashoom's eye blasts, causing it to start a cave-in which buried Fashoom. Mal attempted to sic Genie on the gang, only to have the moths come out and chase him and Haroud away, since Abu had stolen the bottle Genie was in. The group then left Fashoom's castle, planning to come back for Mal and Haroud later. Personality Abis Mal tends to be dim witted, selfish and at times, childish. He misses things easily and rely on minions to fight rather than himself. Aside from this he can be a cruel villain. He cares nothing for his henchman and murders them if they fail a mission. His treatment of his minions if they succeed in a mission was no better, either, as he frequently keeps the lion's share of their plunder, and often gives the minions as their reward a tiny pursebag with a minimum amount of coins, at best. His right hand man Haroud often assist him in his plots. Abis Mal is easily tricked by Haroud to do something he wishes not to. Abis Mal holds a small knowledge of magical items and uses this against his enemies. Most of his plans are genius but his small minds ruins it for himself. His schemes are primarily directed at gaining riches and/or power. He is more successful than his rival Aladdin in terms of wealth and clothing. Whilst Aladdin does not wear much clothing and only a waistcoat, a belt, a fez and pants Abis Mal wears more Arab- style clothing, a turban and red shoes whilst Aladdin goes barefoot. As well as this he is also more successful than Aladdin in terms of henchmen. Whilst Aladdin only has one ally, Abis Mal has several. His personality can be compared to George Castanza from the Sitcom Seinfeld, who was played be Abis Mal's voice actor Jason Alexander. His sudden outbursts of anger and excitement and his neurotic disposition mirror George Castanza. Gallery Abismal.jpg Wretched.jpg|Abis Mal in my favourite disney film, The Return of Jafar Trivia *Abis Mal's name is a play on for the word "abysmal". His ancestor Abnor Mal, is also a play on "abnormal", *Abis Mal was without Haroud in two episodes, The Flawed Couple ''and ''Lost and Founded '' *''The Prophet Motive ''was likely aired out of order since Fashoom had appeared before in two episodes prior, ''Caught by the Tale ''and ''Sneeze the Day Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Swordsmen Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Comedic Villains